Testing, Testing
by Calliope Hellice
Summary: !!!UPDATED!!! Chapter 5 is up!!! Test finds the woman of his dreams, but is she too heart broken to realize his love for her?
1. Vengeance

Testing Testing  
  
============  
  
Vengeance-Rowan  
  
-------------------------  
  
Rowan was watching the Titatron, showing Trish Stratus in her changing room, wearing only a towel, and applying lip stick.  
  
Then Test walked in, propositioning her.  
  
'What a pig,' Rowan thought, her gray eyes narrowing at the screen. 'He's so arrogant.'  
  
Her brother reappeared with a beer for her. Mark had been the one to drag her to the WWF Vengeance taping. She had never really been a fan of wrestling, especially now, as the wrestlers' egos seemed to be out of control.  
  
And Test was proof for that.  
  
But at least it kept her mind off of Brian. Rowan sighed, letting her mind slip to her fiance. He had had tickets to the event, and invited her brother to go with him. And then the accident happened.  
  
Brian worked in construction, and they were building a new bridge for the freeway, when the crane he was in tipped over, crushing him. It broke his neck, killing him instantly.  
  
That was only a month ago. The wedding was to take place in March.  
  
Rowan blinked back tears, seeing Mark was looking at her with concern. His gray eyes searched her face.  
  
"You okay, sis?" he asked.  
  
She sniffed. "I'm fine-I'm just going to go to the washroom." Rowan slipped out, maneouvering through the crowd, towards the exit. She followed the signs to the washroom.  
  
Sighing, she looked in the mirror, reapplying the sheer lipstick to her pink lips. Her skin was paler than usual. She slid her portable brush through her thick, raven coloured waves. Rowan had been growing her hair out from it's usual bob for the wedding. It was reaching near the middle of her back now.  
  
'Maybe I should get it recut,' she thought to herself. 'Start new again.'  
  
She shook her head at her own reflection. Brian liked her hair long, and in rememberance of him, she would keep it that way. Rowan walked back out the hallway, not remembering which way she had come from. 'My Sacrifice' by Creed was playing. That was one of Brian's favourite songs.  
  
She felt the tears well again, her face crumpling from it's normally composed state. The tears fell for the first time since Brian's death.  
  
"Brian should be here," she mumbled to herself, tears choking the words. "Brian shouldn't be dead." The tears took over, sobs shaking her thin shoulders, sending waves of nausea through her stomach. Rowan sank to the floor, leaning her back against the wall.  
  
And to the strains of 'My Sacrifice', she cried tears of sorrow, and anger, at her love's death.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" the deep voice asked.  
  
Rowan shielded her tear stained face with a curtain of raven hair. "Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?" he prodded. "People who are okay don't usually cry in hallways of arenas."  
  
She looked up, glaring at the man. "I'm fine," she ground out between clenched teeth, but a betraying tear slid out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"That's not fine," he hunkered down beside her, offering a tissue.  
  
Rowan took it, smiling gratefully. He looked familiar, but she couldn't place him. Long blonde hair, blonde goatee. He was very tall, and very broad. He wore a black T-shirt with the WWF logo on it, and a pair of blue jeans that fit like a second skin.  
  
She sniffled. "Sorry, I haven't really cried yet-" Rowan broke off. Why was she explaining herself to a stranger.  
  
"Yet?" he prodded.  
  
"Nothing, I should go," Rown went to stand, but his large hand grasped her shoulder, preventing her from rising to her feet.  
  
"Just because I play a jerk on TV, doesn't mean I can't be nice in real life," his blue eyes peered into hers. "You can talk to me, you know."  
  
Then Rowan recognized him. It was Test. "Test?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"The one and only," he said, smiling a little. "You can call me Andrew, though. that's my real name."  
  
She smiled a little. "You mean your real name isn't Test?" she asked in mock surprise.  
  
"No changing the subject." he told her. "What's going on?"  
  
Rowan shook her head, not really sure why he was being so persistant. A chronic do-gooder? Perhaps. She sighed. "I'm here instead of my fiance."  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "So?"  
  
"He's dead, he died a month ago in an accident at work." fresh tears threatened to spill, and she rubbed her hand across her eyes, smudging her mascara.  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't be, you didn't have anything to do with it," Rowan looked up at Andrew, her jaw set. "The equipment was faulty, a law suit is pending- wrongful death." She sighed. "But it doesn't-" she broke off, her chest closing up with sobs again.  
  
"It doesn't bring him back." He finished for her. He tentatively put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest. "Eventually, it will get better. It will never be the same, it will never stop hurting. But it will get better."  
  
Rowan put her arms around his waist, sobbing into his shoulder. She knew she was making a fool of herself, but she couldn't stop the tears. That's why she held them in so long, She was afraid that if she started crying, she'd never be able to stop.  
  
Eventually the tears subsided, and her shoulders stopped shaking. Now she just had a head ache, and sore eyes.  
  
"Feel a little better?" Andrew asked her, tilting her chin up so he could look into her face.  
  
Rowan nodded. "Thank you-for listening to me, for letting me cry on you." She paused. "Why did you?"  
  
He slid into the Test persona. "A hot chick that needs comforting? Test is all over her." Then he fell back into Andrew again. "You looked like you needed a friend."  
  
"Thank you again, but I need to meet my brother-he's likely wondering where I am." Rowan stood, feeling slightly awkward. She had just poured her heart out to this incredibly famous, incredibly attractive wrestler, and all she could say was thank you. What else could she say?  
  
"See you around," Andrew said, giving a small wave.  
  
Rowan waved back, walking quickly towards the entrance to the arena.  
  
Vengeance--Test  
  
----------------------  
  
Andrew had just finished his camera set with Trish. He had changed into his WWF T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and was heading down the hall of the arena to the men's washroom when he saw her.  
  
She was leaving the washroom, Her eyes slightly red rimmed. She was beautiful, pale skin, gray eyes, long black hair. She was also tiny, maybe 5'6", and very thin, almost sickly.  
  
Her head cocked to one side, listening to the music playing in the hallway. 'My Sacrifice' by Creed. The arena had piped that over the speakers about 50 times that night.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears, face crumpling in devastation. "Brian should be here," Andrew heard her mumble, then he heard her mumble something he couldn't make out. Her shoulders started to shake, and she slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, long black hair forming a curtain between her and the world. She was sobbing as if her heart were breaking.  
  
Andrew wasn't really sure what to do. He wanted to help her, make her stop crying at least.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" was the best he could come up with. 'God, that sounded stupid.' he almost wanted to slap his own forehead.  
  
"Yes," she said without looking up. He couldn't see her face under her hair.  
  
She didn't really sound like she wanted to talk to anyone, but it was breaking his heart the way her chest heaved and her shoulders shook with the sobs.  
  
"Are you sure?" he prodded. "People who are okay don't usually cry in hallways of arenas."  
  
She finally looked up at him. She was even more beautiful up close, even with the puffy eyes and red nose. Her face was elfen, dainty and find boned.  
  
"I'm fine," she ground out between clenched teeth, but a betraying tear slid out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Andrew fished a tissue out of his pocket. "That's not fine," he hunkered down beside her, offering the tissue.  
  
She took it, rewarding him with a smile. It was as beautiful as the rest of her, slightly crooked, and incredibly charming. it made Andrew's heart skip a beat.  
  
She sniffled. "Sorry, I haven't really cried yet-" she broke off, as if unsure as to whether go on. But he wanted her to get it out of her system. Even if it meant sitting here the entire night.  
  
"Yet?" he prodded.  
  
"Nothing, I should go," She was getting up to leave. Andrew didn't want her to go, he wanted to help her, and at least find out her name. So he went for broke, and placed his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from standing.  
  
"Just because I play a jerk on TV, doesn't mean I can't be nice in real life," He explained, looking deep into her gray eyes. There was so much sorrow in them. "You can talk to me, you know."  
  
"Test?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Andrew was surprised she hadn't recognized him sooner.  
  
"The one and only," he said, smiling a little. "You can call me Andrew, though. that's my real name."  
  
She smiled a little. "You mean your real name isn't Test?" she asked in mock surprise.  
  
"No changing the subject." he told her. "What's going on?"  
  
She shook her head, appearing as if she was in great debate about whether or not she should divulge her personal life to him. She sighed. "I'm here instead of my fiance."  
  
He looked at her quizzically. "So?" Andrew didn't understand what the big deal was. Maybe they had a fight? But that didn't explain the sobbing, the heart wrenching sobs that emitted from her chest weren't that of an angry woman.  
  
"He's dead, he died a month ago in an accident at work." Andrew felt like an asshole. 'So'? That was all he could have said? She wiped at her tear stained face, smudging her mascara further.  
  
"I'm sorry-" he wasn't really sure what else to say. To lose the man you love, to lose the person you are going to marry-that must be one of the hardest things in life.  
  
"Don't be, you didn't have anything to do with it," She set her jaw, looking him square in the eye. "The equipment was faulty, a law suit is pending-wrongful death." She sighed. "But it doesn't-" she broke off. Andrew saw the sobs coming again.  
  
"It doesn't bring him back." He finished for her. He tentatively put an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to his chest. He was surprised that she didn't pull away. Then he offered the advice his grandmother had given him when his mother died in the car accident. "Eventually, it will get better. It will never be the same, it will never stop hurting. But it will get better."  
  
Andrew was even more surprised when she put her arms around his waist, clinging to him like a life line. She rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears come. And did she ever, his shoulder was soaked long before she finished crying.  
  
Eventually the tears subsided, and her shoulders stopped shaking.  
  
"Feel a little better?" Andrew asked her, tilting her chin up so he could look into her face.  
  
A nod came, her gray eyes met his. "Thank you-for listening to me, for letting me cry on you." She paused. "Why did you?"  
  
He slid into the Test persona, trying to get her to at least smile. "A hot chick that needs comforting? Test is all over her." Then he fell back into Andrew again. "You looked like you needed a friend."  
  
"Thank you again, but I need to meet my brother-he's likely wondering where I am." She stood up. He missed the feeling of her slight body in his arms. He stood as well.  
  
"See you around," Andrew said, giving a small wave.  
  
She waved back, walking quickly towards the entrance to the arena.  
  
Then Andrew realized something. 'Damn, I forgot to get her name!' He jogged after her, but she was already lost in the crowd. 


	2. Fan Axess

Testing, Testing  
  
============  
  
Fan Axxess--Rowan  
  
----------------------  
  
She couldn't believe the amount of people standing in line to get into WWF Fan Axxess. She and Mark had gotten there early, so they only had to wait ten minutes before entering the Automotive Building at the Exhibition. The hustle and bustle inside was not what Rowan had expected, and she quickly got caught up in the crowd merging through the various booths and tables of WWF merchandise, memorabilia and autograph signings.  
  
"I want to get Trish's autograph, how about we meet in three hours at the snack bar?" Mark asked her, his gray eyes trained at Trish's booth. The line up wound around a few aisles.  
  
"Sure," Rowan smiled at her brother. She knew he'd want to meet Trish Stratus, besides, she was from Toronto, so everyone who came to Fan Axxess would want to meet her.  
  
He went off to eagerly join the lineuup of autograph hounds, and Rowan looked around herself. She wasn't really sure what to do first, since wrestling still wasn't one of her favourite shows.  
  
'Maybe Andrew is around,' she thought, then mentally kicked herself. 'He probably won't even remember you, so don't even entertain that thought.'  
  
Rowan wandered past a booth of T-shirts, a booth with collectible wrestling action figures, a table hosting an array of imitation championship belts. Every booth and table had hordes of people around them, so Rowan headed to the snack bar, hoping for a cup of tea.  
  
She waited in line for about fifteen minutes until she was able to get her tea, then she found a table to sit at. A pamphlet for Fan Axxess was laying on the table, so Rowan leafed idly through it as she sipped at the warm drink. 'Hm, sommentator's booth. Mark might like that,' she thought, mentally noting to ask her brother if he saw that when they finally met up.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Rowan waved at the chair without looking up from the pamphlet. "Go ahead." she told him, and looked up when he sat down. "Andrew!" she blurted in surprise, almost spitting out her mouthful of tea.  
  
"Hi," his grin was broad. "Long time no see."  
  
"Four months at least," she agreed. "How've you been?"  
  
"Busy," he laughed. "With Wrestlmania, we've all been training like fiends." He reached across the table, putting his large hand over her arm, looking soberly into her eyes. "How've you been?"  
  
Rowan nodded, smiling a little. She liked the weight of his hand resting on her. It was comforting to say the least. "It's been getting better, like you said. It's not okay, it's not the same, but it's better."  
  
Andrew nodded, swiping a hand through his blond poneytail. "Good, glad to hear it."  
  
"Test!" a bleach blonde woman screamed, running over to the table. "Ohmigod! Can I have your autograph? "  
  
"Of course," Andrew slipped into Test mode. "Are you enjoying Fan Axxess?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it's awesome!" she smiled at him, face glowing.  
  
"And it just got a little better, since you got a little Test," He smiled, then winked at Rowan, who was trying to control a fit of laughter.  
  
The woman handed Rowan a camera. "Can you take a picture of me and Test?" she asked.  
  
Rowan smiled. "Of course, why don't you sit in Test's lap?"  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes at her, shooting her a glare. The woman sat in his lap, wriggling around in excitement. Rowan shot the pictures quickly. The woman snatched the camera, and ran over to a table of women, chattering excitedly, pointing at Andrew and Rowan.  
  
Andrew stood. "Let's get out of here, before they decide to mob us." he grabbed Rowan's hand, leading her into the crowd.  
  
Rowan broke down into a fit of laughter, clutching her ribs. "Oh, that was too good!" she gasped. "Is it always like that?"  
  
"Pretty much," Andrew slowed his pace, his arm going around Rowan's shoulders casually. She looked up at him, enjoying the warmth of his arm. "It makes it almost impossible to go out anywhere, never mind dating." He sighed dramatically.  
  
Rowan punched him playfully in the ribs, knowing he wouldn't even feel it. "I'm sure you have it so rough," she laughed.  
  
He looked down at her, his dark blue eyes soft. "Not compared to you."  
  
She felt tears well up. It was strange to have someone care about how she was doing. Her mother was only worried about the lawsuit and getting the money back that she'd spent on the wedding. Brian's parents were self- absorbed with their own grief, as were most of the wedding party. Mark tried, but feelings and emotions weren't something he was good with.  
  
"Oh, shit, I didn't mean to make you cry," Andrew's expression turned to worry.  
  
"No-" Rowan smiled through her tears. "This is good crying, happy crying." she told him. "This may sound insane, but no one has worried about me through all this. No one except you."  
  
His face clouded, and she couldn't read his expression. Then it cleared. "Well, at least it's happy crying. C'mon," he pulled her towards the booth marked "Commentator's Box".  
  
"I'm not commentating on a match," Rowan laughed, trying to squirm away from Andrew. "I don't know anything about wrestling."  
  
"Yes you do-you knew who I was when you saw me at Vengeance," he pointed out.  
  
She laughed. "You were on the Titatron five minutes before I saw you," she told him.  
  
"True," He looked up, pointing at the group of women heading their way. "But unless you want to get stuck in a mob of estrogen, I suggest we get in there."  
  
Rowan looked up, recognizing the women from the snack bar. They had followed Test all this time? Oh, how pathetic. But as they got closer, Andrew pulled her inside the booth, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Test!" the call was shrill. Rowan started giggling.  
  
"Oh, Test!" she mimicked in her sexiest voice. "We want to rip your clothing off. We want to touch your very muscular body!"  
  
"Sh!" Andrew put a hand to her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. Rowan was laughing so hard, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Would you stop?" Andrew begged, trying to hold his laughter in. The women were still screaming for Test. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies, there's plenty of Test to go around," he slipped into Test mode, speaking through the door. Rowan started laughing when he winked at her. "Test has some-business-to attend to," his voice was suggestive, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. "But Test will be out to see you in a little while. I'll be at the autograph booth at three o'clock."  
  
Then they heard the muffled commands of a security guard, ordering the women away from the booth.  
  
Andrew broke down. His laugh was a deep rumble in his chest. "That was fun!" he said, clapping a hand on Rowan's shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him, his eyes were shining. He looked so cute and boyish when he was just having fun. She had an urge to hug him, but held back and sat in the Commentator's chair. "Well, are we gonna comment, or 'take care of business'?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Maybe we should stick to commenting," he smiled, looking over the buttons in the booth. "Well, we can comment on the Hardy Boyz match, the Lingerie Match or Tables, Ladders and Chairs."  
  
"Ooo, Lingerie Match sounds promising," Rowan grinned. "At least I can make some comment about the match."  
  
Andrew sat down, pressing the button for the match. They put their headsets on.  
  
"This is Test, with our special guest announcer-" he cut off, looking at her. Then he whispered. "You still haven't told me your name."  
  
"Rowan," she whispered back.  
  
"Pretty name," he murmured, looking at her. She looked up into his eyes, seeing something in there that she hadn't seen in almost six months. Rowan shook her head. 'No way, no way. Andrew does not feel that way. It's just the lighting,' she thought to herself, trying to rationalize what she thought she saw.  
  
'Thank you," she turned to look at the match.  
  
Andrew cleared his throat. "And our guest announcer is Rowan," he said.  
  
They commented the entire match, Andrew making Test comments about the women in lingerie, while Rowan commented on the lingerie itself. By the end, they were laughing again.  
  
They exited the booth, looking around cautiously for the women who were following them earlier. Instead, they found a crowd of people around the outside monitors, cheering. A young man with dark hair and dark eyes pushed through the crowd.  
  
"Andrew, man, that was awesome," he clasped his hand warmly. Then he turned to Rowan. "You have an amazing voice for television, and if you don't mind me saying, you have the looks to go with it."  
  
Rowan blushed. Then she recognized the young man. It was Shane McMahon, the owner's son.  
  
He offered his hand to her. "I'm Shane McMahon."  
  
She shook it. "I know," she told him, a smile playing around her lips. "I'm Rowan Dermot."  
  
Shane was smiling at her, then looked at Andrew. "I'll talk to you tonight. In the meantime, why don't you invite Miss Dermot to the party tonight?"  
  
"Will do, boss," he smiled at the young man. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
Rowan looked up at Andrew. "Party?"  
  
"We have one before every PPV and large event," he shrugged. "It's a way for us to relax between training and the matches. So, you want to come?"  
  
She laughed. "That was the most elegant request I've gotten in months," she grinned. "Only if Mark can come too."  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"My brother," she explained. "He's staying in Toronto during Wrestlemania weekend."  
  
"Sure, I can't see a problem with that." Andrew grabbed the tape from the vendor, tossing a twenty on the table. "I can pick you two up at your place."  
  
Rowan grinned up at him. It would be fun to go out again. On a kind of date. Well, maybe they were just going as friends, but she would be at a party with a bunch of gorgeous, built men. That should ease the pain about Brian a little, she thought to herself. Well, not really. But it wouldn't hurt.  
  
She wrote her address on an old receipt she found in her pocket, handing it to Andrew.  
  
"Dress nice," he told her.  
  
"How nice?" she asked.  
  
"A dress," he shrugged. "I'll be wearing a suit, if that gives you an idea."  
  
"You? In a suit?" Rowan gestured to his jeans and WWF T-shirt. "That'll be a change."  
  
He laughed. "I know. I have to get to the autograph table. I'll see you around seven?"  
  
"Sounds good," Rowan looked up at him uncertainly. Should she hug him good- bye? Kiss his cheek? Andrew made her mind up for her. He scooped her into his arms, giving her a gentle bear hug and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. When he finally set her down, Rowan could feel a blush creeping up her neck. "See ya," she said, turning and walking quickly away before he could see her blush and big grin creeping across her face.  
  
Fan Axxess--Test  
  
-------------------  
  
Andrew had watched her walk into the building. He was hoping she would show up. Since he didn't even know her name, it made tracking her down impossible. She looked better than she had when he last saw her. She had put on some weight. She filled out nicely, and in all the right places. She had an hourglass figure now. Her hair was still long and glossy black, Her skin pale, brightened with some blush and lipstick.  
  
She was with a tall young man, who quickly split from her to stand in line for Trish's autograph. He followed her, moving quickly through the crowd. She looked beautiful in her black wide legged dress pants, and a three quarter length sleeved dark blue blouse. She went to the snack bar, ordering a cup of tea.  
  
Andrew waited until she sat down to approach her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked. His palms were sweating, and he wiped them on his jeans.  
  
She didn't even look up from her Fan Axxess pamplet when she waved at the chair across from her. She finally looked up when he sat down.  
  
"Andrew!" her eyes lit up, and he was awarded one of her glowing smiles.  
  
"Hi," he grinned, very pleased that she remembered his name. "Long time no see.:"  
  
"At least four months," she agreed. "How've you been?"  
  
"Busy," he couldn't believe she was asking about him, after all she was going through. "With Wrestlmania, we've all been training like fiends." Andrew debated whether or not to put his hand on her arm. What if she took it the wrong way? What if it offended her? 'Oh, hell,' he thought, and put his hand on her arm. It was so tiny under his hand. "How've you been?" He looked into her gray eyes. Still so much sadness in them. He'd been worried about her, how she was holding up.  
  
She smiled again. "It's been getting better, like you said. It's not okay, it's not the same, but it's better."  
  
Andrew nodded, so very glad to hear she was doing better. He lifted his hand from her arm, swiping it self-consciously through his poneytail. "Good, glad to hear it."  
  
"Test!" a bleach blonde screamed, running over to the table. "Ohmigod! Can I have your autograph? "  
  
"Of course," Andrew slipped into Test mode. "Are you enjoying Fan Fest?"  
  
"Oh, yes, it's awesome!" she smiled at him, face glowing.  
  
"And it just got a little better, since you got a little Test," He smiled, then winked at her, and saw she was trying to control a fit of laughter. He almost choked on a laugh himself at her expression.  
  
The woman handed her a camera. "Can you take a picture of me and Test?" she asked.  
  
She smiled. "Of course, why don't you sit in Test's lap?" Her voice was sardonic, a mischevious grin was spreading over her face.  
  
Andrew rolled his eyes at her, shooting her a glare. The woman sat in his lap, wriggling around in excitement. Luckily the pictures were over with quickly. The woman snatched the camera, and ran over to a table of women, chattering excitedly, pointing at Andrew and his companion.  
  
Andrew stood. "Let's get out of here, before they decide to mob us." he grabbed her hand, noting how tiny that was as well, and dragging her through the crowd.  
  
But she suddenly stopped, breaking down into a fit of laughter, clutching her ribs. "Oh, that was too good!" she gasped. "Is it always like that?"  
  
"Pretty much," Andrew slowed his pace, his arm going around her shoulders casually, hoping she wouldn't pull away. It felt right to be touching her. He almost melted when she looked up at him with wide gray eyes. "It makes it almost impossible to go out anywhere, never mind dating." He sighed dramatically. 'Shit, I hope that didn't sound like a come on,' he groaned inwardly.  
  
He was glad when she punched him playfully in the ribs, even though he hardly felt the light tap. "I'm sure you have it so rough," she laughed.  
  
He looked down at her, his blue eyes soft. Didn't she ever worry about herself? "Not compared to you."  
  
He watched as tears pooled in her eyes, making them look like quicksilver. His heart broke to see it again.  
  
"Oh, shit, I didn't mean to make you cry," Andrew's voice betrayed his worry.  
  
"No-" She smiled through her tears. "This is good crying, happy crying." she told him. "This may sound insane, but no one has worried about me through all this. No one except you."  
  
He struggled to hide his emotions. Her family doesn't even try to comfort her? No one should go through that, especially not her. She was brave and beautiful, and deserved more than that. He struggled to keep his expression neutral. "Well, at least it's happy crying. C'mon," he pulled her towards the booth marked "Commentator's Box".  
  
"I'm not commentating on a match," She laughed, trying to squirm away from him. "I don't know anything about wrestling."  
  
"Yes you do-you knew who I was when you saw me at Vengeance," he pointed out.  
  
She laughed. "You were on the Titatron five minutes before I saw you," she told him.  
  
"True," He looked up, pointing at the group of women heading their way. "But unless you want to get stuck in a mob of estrogen, I suggest we get in there."  
  
She looked up, seeing the women from the snack bar. As they got closer, Andrew pulled her inside the booth, locking the door behind them.  
  
"Test!" the call was shrill. She started giggling. The sound made Andrew's throat tighten with joy. To hear her laugh was wonderful.  
  
"Oh, Test!" she mimicked in her sexiest voice. "We want to rip your clothing off. We want to touch your very muscular body!"  
  
"Sh!" Andrew put a hand to her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. She was laughing so hard, tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Would you stop?" Andrew begged, trying to hold his laughter in. The women were still screaming for Test. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ladies, Ladies, there's plenty of Test to go around," he slipped into Test mode, speaking through the door. She started laughing when he winked at her. "Test has some-business-to attend to," his voice was suggestive, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly. "But Test will be out to see you in a little while. I'll be at the autograph booth at three o'clock."  
  
Then they heard the muffled commands of a security guard, ordering the women away from teh booth.  
  
Andrew broke down. His laugh was a deep rumble in his chest. "Oh, that was fun!" he said, clapping a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes were shining. Andrew's heart melted. She was so beautiful and so much fun to be with. "Well, are we gonna comment, or 'take care of business'?" she asked.  
  
He stared at her, then realized she was joking. It was bad enough with that sexy voice of hers calling out 'Oh Test! We want to rip your clothing off. We want to touch your very muscular body!' Andrew wanted to grab her and kiss her for all he was worth, but he cleared his throat instead. "Maybe we should stick to commenting," he smiled, looking over the buttons in the booth. "Well, we can comment on the Hardy Boyz match, the Lingerie Match or Tables, Ladders and Chairs."  
  
"Ooo, Lingerie Match sounds promising," She grinned. "At least I can make some comment about the match."  
  
Andrew sat down, pressing the button for the match. They put their headsets on.  
  
"This is Test, with our special guest announcer-" he cut off, looking at her. Then he whispered. "You still haven't told me your name."  
  
"Rowan," she whispered back.  
  
"Pretty name," he murmured, looking at her. Her gray eyes looked into his, sending his mind whirling. She looked like a Rowan, all wild Irish elfin features, with that curtain of black hair, and wide gray eyes. His heart felt like it would burst within his chest. 'No way are you falling for this woman that fast,' he told himself. 'You alway rush things, you always jump in head first. That's why you always get hurt. Besides, her fiance died not even a year ago-what makes you think she'd want to date yet?'  
  
'Thank you," she turned to look at the match. She looked uncomfortable, and Andrew hoped she hadn't been able to read his expression,  
  
Andrew cleared his throat. "And our guest announcer is Rowan," he said.  
  
They commented the entire match, Andrew making Test comments about the women in lingerie, while Rowan commented on the lingerie itself. By the end, they were laughing again.  
  
They exited the booth, looking around cautiously for the women who were following them earlier. Instead, they found a crowd of people around the outside monitors, cheering. Shane McMahon pushed his way through to the font of the crowd. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Andrew, man, that was awesome," he clasped his hand warmly. Then he turned to Rowan. "You have an amazing voice for television, and if you don't mind me saying, you have the looks to go with it."  
  
Rowan blushed. Andrew was beaming in joy. She was beautiful, and she was with him.  
  
Shane offered his hand to her. "I'm Shane McMahon."  
  
She shook it. "I know," she told him, a smile playing around her lips. "I'm Rowan Dermot."  
  
Shane was smiling at her, knowing this was the woman Andrew had been thinking about since Vengeance. No way could there be another black haired, gray eyed beauty running around out there. He looked at Andrew. "I'll talk to you tonight. In the meantime, why don't you invite Miss Dermot to the party tonight?"  
  
"Will do, boss," he smiled at Shane, knowing exactly what he was thinking.. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
Rowan looked up at Andrew. "Party?"  
  
"We have one before every PPV and large event," he shrugged. "It's a way for us to relax between training and the matches. So, you want to come?"  
  
She laughed. "That was the most elegant request I've gotten in months," she grinned. "Only if Mark can come too."  
  
"Mark?" Jealousy flared a little. Was she dating again already? Had someone already beat him to the punch?  
  
"My brother," she explained, and Andrew almost breathed a sigh of relief. "He's staying in Toronto during Wrestlemania weekend."  
  
"Sure, I can't see a problem with that." Andrew grabbed the tape from the vendor, tossing a twenty on the table. "I can pick you two up at your place."  
  
Rowan grinned up at him. He returned the smile. He couldn't believe his luck to be escorted to a party by Rowan.  
  
She wrote her address on an old receipt she found in her pocket, handing it to Andrew.  
  
"Dress nice," he told her.  
  
"How nice?" she asked.  
  
"A dress," he shrugged. "I'll be wearing a suit, if that gives you an idea."  
  
"You? In a suit?" Rowan gestured to his jeans and WWF T-shirt. "That'll be a change."  
  
He laughed, realizing he'd been wearing the same outfit when she last saw him. "I know. I have to get to the autograph table. I'll see you around seven?"  
  
"Sounds good," She was looking at him uncertainly. Andrew wanted to reach down and kiss her lips, to claim her as his. He settled for sweeping her into a hug and kissing the top of her head, inhaling the lavendar scent of her hair.  
  
"See ya," she said, once her feet were back on the ground. Then she turned and walked away quickly.  
  
Andrew was glad for that. Then she missed his expansive grin and burgeoning arousal. "Naked Grandma, naked Grandma, naked Grandman," he muttered to himself, walking towards the autograph table, hoping his arousal would go away before any of the mat rats saw it. God knows, they didn't need any encouragement to molest any of the wrestlers. 


	3. WWF Party

WWF Party--Rowan  
  
---------------------------  
  
She looked into her closet. "Dress nice," she murmured. "Yeah, okay."  
  
Rowan began throwing every dress she owned onto the bed. The short black tank dress, the long red dress, the floral sun dress. "No, no, no," she set her hands on her hips, shaking her head at the clothing on her bed. Then she reached into the back of the closet and pulled out her favourite. It was dark blue, sleeveless, and made of soft chiffon. The neckline was a low cut 'v', the hemline reaching just below her knees, the material skimming perfectly over her body, hugging every curve.  
  
She looked in the full length mirror hanging inside her closet door. Smoothing the material over her body, she smiled. "Perfect," she whispered to herself. She slipped her dark blue sling back heels on her feet, and went into the living room to meet Mark.  
  
"Wow, sis, you look nice," he smiled at her, fidgeting with the collar of his dress shirt. Mark never wore suits, and rarely put on a shirt and tie. But he made the exception in order to attend the WWF party.  
  
"Thank you," Rowan found the dark blue hand bag she had bought to match the dress, slid her money, identification and her lipstick and compact into it. She was ready to go. She got her hip length black leather jacket from the closet, placed it on the arm of the couch, and sat down to wait for Andrew to buzz her apartment.  
  
"You really like Test, don't you?" Mark asked suddenly, wandering over to the chair across from the couch and flopping into it.  
  
"He's nice," she said, looking at him in surprise. 'How could Mark know how I feel about Andrew?' she wondered. 'Am I that obvious?' "He's a good friend."  
  
Mark nodded, looking thoughful. "I'm glad-you need a friend."  
  
Rowan snorted. "I have friends, Mark." She pointed out.  
  
"I know, but he seems to really care about you-he worries about you," his gray eyes drifted, looking out the window.  
  
Her brother sometimes surprised her with his observations, and his perceptiveness. Andrew seemed very worried about her this afternoon, shooting her looks from the corner of his eye.  
  
The buzzer went off on the intercom by the door. Rowan jumped, heart thumping at the thought of seeing Andrew again. She pressed the button. "Hello?"  
  
It was Test who replied. "You've had the rest, time for Test." Then he laughed warmly. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Be right down," Rowan grabbed her jacket and ushered Mark out the door and down the elevator.  
  
"Andrew, this is my brother Mark," she introduced the two men. "Mark, Andrew."  
  
"Good to meet you," he took her brother's hand, shaking it firmly. Even at six feet tall, Mark still had to look up to look Andrew in the eye. 'Man, he's tall,' Mark thought, then his eyes travelled down to the expanse of of Test's shoulders. 'Man, he's huge.'  
  
Rowan took the chance to look Andrew over. He wore a dark blue suit, with a light blue shirt beneath, and a dark blue silk tie. But with it, he still wore his white Nikes, which were now scuffed. His hair was pulled back, revealing his eyebrow piercing, and his goatee had been trimmed. He cleaned up nicely. His eyes were sparkling, accented by the colour of his suit and shirt.  
  
Andrew helped her into the car, actually opening the door for her on the passenger side. Mark climbed into the back seat.  
  
"You look nice," he murmured into her ear, then shut the door.  
  
The party was being held at The Phoenix, a club downtown. Rowan had been there a few times, and it was enormous inside. There were two separate rooms. The first one was enormous, with a dance floor, and two bars. A large television screen hung in one corner, playing old movies as music pounded. A balconey was in that room, holding another bar, and couches with tables for patrons who didn't want to dance. A second room held yet another bar and a dance floor, as well as round tables and chairs. She was impressed that the WWF had rented the entire club for a party.  
  
Shane met them at the door, greeting Mark, and taking Rowan's jacket for her. "Good to see, ya, Andrew," he clasped Andrew's hand, bringing him in for a quick hug. He kissed Rowan's cheek. "You too, Rowan."  
  
Rowan gazed around the packed hallway of the club. She recognized some of the wrestlers from the WWF. The Hardy Boyz and Lita were holding beers, talking intensely as they entered the smaller room. Steve Austin was holding a can of Budweiser in each hand as he stomped into the larger room. The Rock was escorting Trish into the same room. But the blonde woman stopped, smiling warmly at Mark.  
  
"Hey, Mark," She broke away from the Rock, walking towards them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, I was invited, by Andrew," he nodded at the tall blond man. Rowan was grinning as the blush started below his collar.  
  
Trish turned to Rowan. "I'm Trish," she offered her hand.  
  
"Rowan Dermot," she shook the woman's hand firmly. Andrew seemed uncomfortable, shifting his weight on his feet.  
  
Trish looked at him, her smile faltering slightly. "Friend of yours, Drew?" she asked.  
  
"We met at Vengeance," he seemed to bristle, his voice hardening. "And you know I hate it when you call me Drew."  
  
Rowan put her hand on his arm, feeling how tense his muscles were. His eyes were hard, narrowed slightly, moving between the Rock and Trish. "If you'll excuse me, Shane wanted to talk to me in private."  
  
And he left Mark and Rowan with Trish and The Rock, pulling Shane away, into the coat room.  
  
Rowan watched him go, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Andrew seemed really upset around Trish. "If you'll excuse, I think I'll get a drink," she nodded at Trish and the Rock, squeezed her brother's arm, and walked briskly into the large room.  
  
She ordered a Southern and Cran, then wandered through the room, people watching. She recognized some more wrestlers, and finally came across Andrew, who was still deep in conversation with Shane.  
  
"Hey," she touched his arm. He turned, smiling at her, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Shane has a proposition for you," he told her, his arm making it's way across her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not that kind of girl," Rowan replied, grinning mischeviously.  
  
Shane laughed, brown eyes lighting up. "Not that kind of proposition," he told her. "I want you to be a special ring announcer at Wrestlemania eighteen."  
  
Her jaw dropped. An announcer? For the WWF? "Are you serious?" she gasped.  
  
"Very serious," Shane told her. "I want you to announce the match between Test and the Rock."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," she stammered. Andrew's mouth was close to her ear, she could feel his breath dance across the sensitized lobe, ruffling a few strands of her hair.  
  
"Say yes," he whispered.  
  
"Um, yes?" she said, shivering from the close proximity of his lips.  
  
Shane grinned. He wanted Rowan to work for the WWF, he wanted her to be part of the team. As much for Andrew as for herself. She needed something to keep her occupied, to keep her from thinking about her fiance. "Good, we'll discuss the specifics tomorrow at the SkyDome. For now, enjoy the party." He looked up, seeing his father talking to Ric. "Excuse me, I have some business to attend to."  
  
Rowan looked up at Andrew, who tightened his arm on her shoulders. "So that's what you and Shane were conferring about in the coat room?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"That, among other things," a muscle in his jaw twitched. Then he smiled, his eyes lighting up at the song playing. Bryan Adams' "Please Forgive Me". "Want to dance?"  
  
Rowan's heart skipped beat. Dance? With Andrew? She nodded, letting him lead her to the dance floor. He took her in his arms, holding her skillfully, leading her through the slow dance. Rowan sighed, resting her head on his chest. She felt his arms tighten around her, and she leaned into him, enjoying his warm, solid frame against hers. She felt safe.  
  
WWF Party--Test  
  
-------------------------  
  
Andrew looked at himself in the mirror. Dark blue suit, light blue shirt. "Tie, tie, tie," he mumbled to himself, searching through the hotel room closet. "Aha!" He pulled his favourite tie off the shelf, dark blue silk. He slid his suffed white Nikes onto his feet. Examining the final product, he smiled in satisfaction. He looked good when he cleaned up.  
  
Andrew got into his rented car, debating whether or not to pick up some flowers for Rowan on the way over to her apartment. 'To presumptuous,' he thought, driving through Toronto, towards the apartment building in the suburbs. He pulled up in front of the building, getting out of the car, and entering the entranceway.  
  
He found 'Dermot, Rowan' on the buzzers and hit the button.  
  
Her voice came over the speaker. "Hello?"  
  
Andrew slipped into his Test voice. "You've had the rest, now it's time for Test." He groaned inwardly, knowing he sounded like a geek. He covered up his embarassment with a laugh. "Ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Be right down," She told him.  
  
Andrew stood in the entranceway, feeling a little awkward. Sometimes his size made him feel rather conspicuous, and a small, gray haired woman stared blatantly at him as she let herself into the building.  
  
Then she appeared, looking like a vision. Her hair was long and loose, flowing in glossy raven waves past the middle of her back. She had on a hip length, tailored black leather jacket, so he could only see the dark blue knee length skirt of the dress she wore. It showed off shapely calves, showcased by her sling back heels, the same colour as the dress. She was smiling at him, and he shook himself out of his reverie.  
  
"Andrew, this is my brother Mark," she introduced the two men. "Mark, Andrew."  
  
"Good to meet you," he took her brother's hand, shaking it firmly. He was tall, probably about six feet, and built. He looked like a sparrer, perhaps he was involved in martial arts. Andrew noticed the shorter man sizing him up, so he did the same. Mark had wavy black hair like his sister, cut so it brushed his collar and fell across his forehead. His gray eyes were a different shape, but the same colour as Rowan's.  
  
Andrew helped her into the car, opening the door for her on the passenger side. Mark climbed into the back seat.  
  
"You look nice," he murmured into her ear, wanting to say more, but not sure as to what to actually say.  
  
The party was being held at The Phoenix, a club downtown. Andrew had been there once when he was visiting his family in Whitby. He remembered how huge it was, and was surprised that the McMahons had rented the entire club. It must have cost them a mint.  
  
Shane met them at the door, greeting Mark, and taking Rowan's jacket for her. "Good to see, ya, Andrew," he clasped Andrew's hand, bringing him in for a quick hug. He kissed Rowan's cheek. "You too, Rowan."  
  
Andrew looked around, seeing Trish and the Rock. He stifled a groan. All he needed was those two seeing him with Rowan. But he had known they'd be there, so he had taken that chance himself. His brief relationship with Trish had been over six months ago. She had left him for Dwaine, following along with the story line. Trish had a hard time discerning between story line relationships and real relationships, he had realized a little too late, after she broke his heart.  
  
"Hey, Mark," She broke away from the Rock, walking towards them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Andrew looked quickly to Rowan's brother. Trish remembered him from Fan Axxess? That was new. Trish never remembered any of her fans.  
  
"Um, I was invited, by Andrew," he nodded at Andrew, who noticed the younger man was beginning to blush. Trish had worked her charms again. Dwaine was standing to the side, his nostrils flaring in jealousy.  
  
Trish turned to Rowan. "I'm Trish," she offered her hand.  
  
"Rowan Dermot," she shook the woman's hand firmly.  
  
He wasn't liking where this was going. Trish never did anything without a selfish reason.  
  
Trish looked at him, her smile faltering slightly. "Friend of yours, Drew?" she asked.  
  
"We met at Vengeance," he bristled, hardening his voice. "And you know I hate it when you call me Drew."  
  
He felt Rowan's hand on his arm, and he felt his muscles twitching with the tension in his body. He could feel her concerned gaze on him. He looked at Trish, his gaze flickering to Rowan. "If you'll excuse me, Shane wanted to talk to me in private."  
  
And he left Mark and Rowan with Trish and The Rock, pulling Shane away, into the coat room.  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Andrew's voice was harsher than he had intended, and his friend rested a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Andrew," Shane told him, brown eyes showing concern. "Trish and Dwaine need lives, they'll be told to leave you alone outside of work."  
  
Andrew shook his head. "Don't do that, Shane," he said. "I don't want to look like the McMahons kiss ass."  
  
Shane sighed. "What would you like me to do?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. He wasn't sure. Maybe he should take of this himself. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Shane?" he repeated.  
  
The Boy Wonder grinned. "I want Rowan to work for the WWF," he told the tall blond man. "I want to make her the guest announcer for your match against The Rock at Wrestlemania."  
  
Andrew did a double take. "You what?"  
  
"You heard me, man, I want Rowan in the WWF," Shane spoke slowly, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "She has the voice, the attitude and the looks."  
  
He nodded, his voice low. "That's for sure."  
  
"What do you think?" Shane asked.  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Andrew told him, blue eyes clouded. "I just hope she accepts."  
  
"She will," Shane assured him, leading his friend out to the large room of the club.  
  
Andrew looked around the room for Rowan, not seeing her anywhere. Then a hand touched his arm.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly. He turned, smiling at her, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Shane has a proposition for you," he told her, his arm making it's way across her shoulders.  
  
"I'm not that kind of girl," Rowan replied, grinning mischeviously.  
  
Shane laughed, brown eyes lighting up. "Not that kind of proposition," he told her. "I want you to be a special ring announcer at Wrestlemania eighteen."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she gasped.  
  
"Very serious," Shane told her. "I want you to announce the match between Test and the Rock."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," she stammered. Andrew pressed his mouth close to her ear. "Say yes," he whispered.  
  
"Um, yes?" she said, a shiver moving through her body, at which he bit back a grin of satisfaction.  
  
Shane grinned. He wanted Rowan to work for the WWF, he wanted her to be part of the team. As much for Andrew as for herself. She needed something to keep her occupied, to keep her from thinking about her fiance. "Good, we'll discuss the specifics tomorrow at the SkyDome. For now, enjoy the party." He looked up, seeing his father talking to Ric. "Excuse me, I have some business to attend to."  
  
Rowan looked up at Andrew. He smiled down at her, looking into her wide gray eyes.  
  
"So that's what you and Shane were conferring about in the coat room?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"That, among other things," a muscle in his jaw twitched, thinking about Shane's offer to get Trish and Dwaine off his back. He saw her worried look, so he smiled. Then he heard one of his favourite songs by one of his favourite Canadian artists. Bryan Adams was huskily singing "Please Forgive Me". "Want to dance?" he asked, looking down at Rowan with his dark blue eyes.  
  
She nodded, and Andrew led her to the dance floor. He took her in his arms, leading the way on the dance floor. He hoped she couldn't hear the pounding of his heart. He heard Rowan sigh, nestling her head into his chest. He tightened his arms around her, wanting nothing more than to never let her go. 


	4. Going Home

Going Home--Rowan  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rowan yawned, looking at her watch. It was only midnight, and she was already exhausted. Of course, she had a long day at Fan Axxess, starting at eight in the morning when she and Mark lined up to get in.  
  
"Tired?" Andrew was looking at her, his eyes darkening in the dim lights.  
  
She nodded. "Exhausted."  
  
"Me too," he smiled at her. "What do you say we book it?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to leave so soon, I can catch a cab," Rowan protested, not wanting to ruin his fun.  
  
"I can't party like I used too, babe," he told her, leading her to the coat closet to grab her leather jacket. "I'm exhausted, too."  
  
"What about Mark?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go find him," Andrew left her in the front hallway, going off to tell Mark they were leaving.  
  
Rowan yawned again. She couldn't believe how tired she was. A familiar voice spoke behind her.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
She turned to see Trish, the bonde woman leaning against the wall lazily. She looked more than a little tipsy.  
  
"Long day," Rowan smiled, trying to be friendly, but warning bells were sounding in her head not to trust this woman.  
  
"I'll bet," she walked closer, a little tipsy on her feet. "I hear you're joining the WWF."  
  
"I'm just the ring announcer for one match," Rowan protested. "I'm not really interested in wrestling."  
  
"Sure you aren't," Trish sneered. "I'll bet you're just a mat rat trying to get her foot in the door to do all the wrestlers-"  
  
"How dare you?" Rowan hissed between clenched teeth, clutching her purse to keep from swinging a fist at the woman's heavily made up face.  
  
"How dare I?" she slurred. "How dare you? Coming in here, taking Drew, and getting a spot in the WWF without even trying. Not that I care about Drew-" she cut off, seeing Shane walking into the hallway.  
  
His brown eyes were alert, taking in the scene. Rowan's face was flushed with anger, and Trish looked drunk. "What's going on, ladies?" he asked, a terse smile on his face.  
  
Rowan glared at him, then at Trish. "You may want to ask your Women's Champion to have a little more class, and maybe a little less to drink." she fumed, stomping outside to wait for Andrew in front of the club.  
  
'What has Andrew been telling people about me?' she wondered. 'That we're lovers? That I want to get involved in the WWF?' Rowan shook her head, tears pricking at the back of her eyelids. 'Can I trust him?' Then she remembered all he'd done for her, being there when no one else was. 'How can I not?'  
  
He met her outside fifteen minutes later, while she was still mulling over the thoughts in her mind. "Are you okay?" his voice was concerned, his face dark. "Trish was way out of line-"  
  
"What do people think of me?" she asked bluntly, seeing shock cross his face. She had begun to feel the anger burn. Maybe he had been telling stories about her.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked, confusion clouding his face.  
  
"What do people think of me here?" she repeated. "So they think I'm your flavour of the week? A mat rat looking to score?"  
  
"No!" Andrew's voice was adamant. "No one but Trish and Dwaine think that. Only because Trish gets a little delusional when jealousy rears it's head, and Dwaine believes everything she tells him."  
  
"Are you sure?" she looked at him skeptically.  
  
A hurt look spread over his features. "Are you asking me if I was talking about you behind your back?" he asked incredulously. His eyes looked shattered, his mouth forming a straight line.  
  
Rowan wished she'd never brought it up. She should have known Andrew would never talk about her like that. "No-" she tried back tracking, "I never said that."  
  
"But you thought it," his voice was gruff. He led her to the rental car, opening her door for her and shutting it loudly. The ride back to her apartment was a silent one, tension thick in the car.  
  
Rowan snuck looks at him from the corner of her eye. His face was tense, a muscle in his jaw twitching. He was staring straight ahead at the road, not looking at her once the entire ride. When they reached her building, he stopped the car in front of the door and put it into park.  
  
"Good night, Rowan," his distant voice made her heart sink. He didn't even look at her as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.  
  
"Good night, Andrew," she said softly, opening the door and entering the lobby of her apartment. She turned back quickly enough to see him driving away.  
  
'Damn,' she thought, tears stinging her eyes as she pressed the button for the elevator. 'How could I be so stupid? How could I have not trusted Andrew?'  
  
When she got into her apartment, the buzzer on her intercom was buzzing. She pressed the button, frowning. 'Who the hell is visiting me at this time of night?' she thought. 'Maybe Mark forgot his key.'  
  
"Hello?" she said into the speaker.  
  
"I'm sorry," it was Andrew's voice.  
  
"Come up, we'll talk," she buzzed him in, and in a minute he was standing in her apartment, looking at her forlornly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking up into his dark blue eyes. They were shiny with tears. "I should be sorry about not trusting you."  
  
"I should have understood that," he told her, sitting on the couch. "You barely know me, and Trish comes up and starts talking trash, what else are you supposed to think?"  
  
"I shouldn't have thought that you said that about me," she sat beside him, putting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Andrew."  
  
"Me too," he turned and hugged her.  
  
Rowan felt so safe in those arms of his. So strong and warm. How could she ever suspect him of betraying her? She sighed, snuggling into the warmth, feeling his lips descend on her forehead.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to him, feeling such a warm feeling in her chest, she didn't really know what else to say.  
  
"For what?" he murmured into her hair.  
  
"For caring about me," she hugged him tighter.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," his lips brushed over her ear so quickly, she wasn't sure it happened. But the tingle through her entire body told her it did.  
  
"Why don't you stay over tonight? We can watch a movie." Rowan sat up, puttering into the bedroom. "The couch pulls out, you can sleep there." She was opening her drawer, finding the spare sheet set and pillows, and returning to the living room.  
  
"i guess I have no choice," Andrew said, laughing.  
  
"Not really," She stuck her tongue out at him. "Who knows when I'll see you after Wrestlemania?"  
  
"If you decide to stay on with the WWF afterwards, we'll always see each other," his voice was hopeful.  
  
Rowan shrugged, not wanting to think about that decision before the time came. "So what do you want to watch? I have Hope Floats, Interview With The Vampire, Pump Up the Volume-"  
  
"Pump Up The Volume," Andrew answered quickly. "I love that movie."  
  
"Good-you go put the popcorn in the microwave and I'll make the pull out bed."  
  
"How about you make the popcorn and I'll make the bed?" his eyes were shining. "I don't know where anything in the kitchen is."  
  
"Okay," As Rowan put the popcorn in the microwave, she heard Andrew grunting as he tried to pull the bed out of the couch. Then he cursed as she heard the legs of the bed hit the floor with a thump. "You okay?" she called out.  
  
"Fine," his voice was terse.  
  
When she returned to the living room, he was laying on the made bed with the remote for the VCR in hand. He patted the bed beside him. Rowan curled up there, resting her head on his chest. Fifteen minutes into the movie, she was fast asleep.  
  
Going Home--Test  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rowan was yawning, looking at the silver watch on her wrist.  
  
"Tired?" Andrew asked. She looked so cute yawning, like a little kid.  
  
She nodded. "Exhausted."  
  
"Me too," he smiled at her. "What do you say we book it?"  
  
"Oh, you don't have to leave so soon, I can catch a cab," Rowan protested, not wanting to ruin his fun.  
  
"I can't party like I used too, babe," he told her, leading her to the coat closet to grab her leather jacket. "I'm exhausted, too."  
  
"What about Mark?" she asked.  
  
"I'll go find him," Andrew left her in the front hallway, wandering into the large room to find her brother to let him know they were leaving. He finally found the dark haired man ten minutes later. Andrew grasped his arm, trying to get his drunken attention from a cute techie girl.  
  
"Dude, Rowan and I are leaving," he told him.  
  
"Already?" Mark's face fell. "I was just starting to have a good time."  
  
The techie looked up at Andrew, then at Mark. A smile spread across her face. "I can drive Mark home later. You go on ahead."  
  
"Thanks," Andrew couldn't remember her name, but he'd seen her around at events before. He made his way back towards the hallway, getting caught by Vince.  
  
"Andrew, I wanted to thank you for introducing Rowan to our company," the owner's smile was warm. "I'll think she'll be a great assett."  
  
"No problem, Vince, but I don't know if she'd want to stay with the WWF after Wrestlemania," he folded his arms, trying to keep his face neutral. He didn't want anyone knowing how much it hurt to think about not seeing her everyday.  
  
"We'll make it very worth her while. Starting at ninety grand a year, we'll get her a car and her own bus."  
  
Andrew did a double take. They must really want Rowan to work for them. He knew she was special, but that was insane for an announcer. Vince noticed his incredulous look.  
  
"We think she'd be perfect to be an escort, add her into a story line somewhere," Vince patted his arm. "Let's not discuss business tonight, we can do that at the meeting tomorrow. Do you want a drink?"  
  
"Actually, I was just taking Rowan home, she's pretty tired," Andrew declined, his mind whirling at the thought of Rowan being a star of the WWF. "Thanks, though. I'd better get going."  
  
Heading to the hallway, he saw Shane O'Mac yelling at Trish.  
  
"You do not speak to her like that again!" he was shouting, his brown eyes ablaze. "If I hear of it, I'll fire you myself, and escort you from the building."  
  
Trish's mouth was opening and closing in disbelief. She resembled a fish. Her blue eyes filled with tears. "Why does that woman get all this special attention?" she yelled at Shane. "Why does she have you and your father, and especially Drew, wrapped around her little finger?"  
  
"She's decent," Shane said in a low voice. "She's someone worth caring about. You on the other hand-" he cut off. "Get out of my sight, Trish, I don't want to see you until Sunday. And if you so much as speak to Rowan-"  
  
"I know, I know, I'm fired." She whirled, almost losing her balance, and stomped drunkenly back into the large room.  
  
"What was going on there?" Andrew asked Shane. He looked up with brown eyes that still shone with fury.  
  
"She was harassing Rowan, calling her a mat rat and saying she was using you," Andrew could practically hear his friend growl. "She was completely out of hand, I won't stand for that."  
  
"Thanks, Shane," he looked down at shorter man, who was running his hand agitatedly through his black hair. "I appreciate what you did for Rowan."  
  
"Man, you care about her--a lot," he emphasized the words. "Of course I'll protect her from psycho Trish."  
  
Andrew laughed, clapping a hand on Shane's shoulder. "I have to get Rowan home, do you know where she went?"  
  
He pointed to the door leading outside.  
  
"Was she really upset?" he asked.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Shane replied. "Go get that woman home, so she'll be nice and happy tomorrow at the meeting."  
  
Andrew found Rowan standing outside, her eyes were watery and red. He was so angry that Trish would try to hurt her, especially when she was so fragile. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her with concern on his face.  
  
"Trish was way out of line-"  
  
"What do people think of me?" she asked, her jaw set, her mouth in an angry line.  
  
"What do you mean?" Andrew was confused. What does who think of her? If only Trish and Dwaine believed what Trish said, why does it matter?  
  
"What do people think of me?" she repeated, as if he hadn't heard the original question. "Do they think I'm your flavour of the week? That I'm a mat rat looking to score?"  
  
He was shocked at her questions, at the angry tone of her voice. Even her face was flushed with anger.  
  
"No!" Andrew's voice was adamant. "No one but Trish and Dwaine think that. Only because Trish gets a little delusional when jealousy rears it's head, and Dwaine believes everything she tells him."  
  
"Are you sure?" she looked at him skeptically, eyeing him.  
  
Then he understood what she meant, and a pang hit him in the chest, almost knocking the breath out of him. How could she think that he would say things like that about her?  
  
A hurt look spread over his features. "Are you asking me if I was talking about you behind your back?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"No-" she said in a quiet voice, trying to back track from the line of questioning, "I never said that."  
  
"But you thought it," his voice was gruff. It hurt to think Rowan could think that of him. He led her to the rental car, opening her door for her and shutting it loudly. He needed to hit something, to get his aggression out. He wanted to shout at her, tell her how much he cared about her, and that he could never say that about her. But the ride back to her apartment was a silent one, tension thick in the car. Andrew staring straight ahead at the road, not wanting to look at Rowan.  
  
"Good night, Rowan," He kept his voice distant and emotionless. He didn't even look at her as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.  
  
"Good night, Andrew," she said softly, opening the door and entering the lobby of her apartment.  
  
Andrew pulled away from the building, driving down the street. He stopped, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. Dammit, he couldn't blame her. She hardly knew him, and with his WWF persona-  
  
Andrew sighed, turning around and parking across the street from the building, running in and buzzing the button beside her name. She wasn't answering so he kept buzzing.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice came through.  
  
"I'm sorry," That was all he could think of to say.  
  
"Come up, we'll talk," she buzzed him in, and in a minute he was standing in her apartment, looking at her forlornly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again.  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking up at him with those wide gray eyes. "I should be sorry about not trusting you."  
  
"I should have understood that," he told her, sitting on the couch. "You barely know me, and Trish comes up and starts talking trash, what else are you supposed to think?"  
  
"I shouldn't have thought that you said that about me," she sat beside him, putting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Andrew."  
  
"Me too," he turned and hugged her. It felt so right to have her tiny body in his arms, holding her, keeping her safe. He heard her sigh and she snuggled into his chest. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered to him.  
  
"For what?" he murmured into her hair. He never wanted to leave her.  
  
"For caring about me," she hugged him tighter.  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Andrew took the risk of running his lips quickly over her ear, so light and soft that she shivered.  
  
"Why don't you stay over tonight? We can watch a movie." Rowan sat up, puttering into the bedroom. "The couch pulls out, you can sleep there." He could hear her rummaging through a drawer in the bedroom.  
  
"i guess I have no choice," Andrew said, laughing. His breath caught at the idea of sleeping with her in his arms. 'She'll sleep in her room, idiot,' he though to himself. 'So don't go getting any ideas.'  
  
"Not really," She stuck her tongue out at him. "Who knows when I'll see you after Wrestlemania?"  
  
"If you decide to stay on with the WWF afterwards, we'll always see each other," He looked at her hopefully, feeling dejected when she merely shrugged at the idea.  
  
She quickly changed the subject to movies. "So what do you want to watch? I have Hope Floats, Interview With The Vampire, Pump Up the Volume-"  
  
"Pump Up The Volume," Andrew answered quickly, he hadn't seen his fabourite in a long time. "I love that movie."  
  
"Good-you go put the popcorn in the microwave and I'll make the pull out bed."  
  
"How about you make the popcorn and I'll make the bed?" He was so happy to be with Rowan, he knew he was grinning like an idiot, his eyes sparkling happily. "I don't know where anything in the kitchen is."  
  
"Okay," She went into the kitchen, and he heard the microwave start up.  
  
Andrew tried to pull the couch bed out as quickly and quietly as possible, but the stupid thing didn't want to come out. So he tugged, and it flew out, the leg at the end landing on his foot. He let out a loud curse.  
  
"Are you okay?" he heard Rowan ask from the kitchen.  
  
"Fine," he said, his voice harsher than he wanted. 'Yeah, now that my foot is broken,' he thought to himself.  
  
He quickly got the sheets, comforter and pillow on the pull out bed He slid the video into the VCR and layed on the bed, remote in hand. Rowan emerged from the kitchen, popcorn in hand. She curled up beside him on the bed, her head on his chest.  
  
Andrew sighed in happiness as the movie started, then noticed light snoring coming from Rowan, about fifteen minutes into the movie. He covered her with the blankets, stroking her soft hair. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He watched the rest of the movie, then tucked himself under the blankets. Rowan snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep a very happy man. 


	5. Waking Up

Waking Up--Rowan  
  
----------------------------  
  
Turning onto her side, Rowan felt very warm and very safe. Then she realized arms were around her waist. She could feel breath across the back of her neck. Then she remembered Andrew coming over and they watched Pump Up the Volume. Well, Rowan watched part of the movie.  
  
'Must've fallen asleep on Andrew,' she thought, trying to move to go to the washroom. Andrew grunted sleepily, pulling her closer to his warm body.  
  
"Don't move, I'm comfortable," he mumbled into her ear. Rowan smiled, cuddling back into his warm body, and dozing for another hour.  
  
Then the annoying ringing started.  
  
'I don't have an alarm in here,' Rowan thought, pushing out of Andrew's arms and sitting up, looking around the living room groggily. The ringing was coming from the cell phone on the coffee table, now pushed against the wall. She nudged the large, snoring man. "Andrew, your phone is ringing."  
  
"Let it ring," he mumbled, trying to pull her back down under the comforter.  
  
Rowan laughed, fighting him off. "It might be important." She flicked his nose, and he winced, propping himself up on his elbow.  
  
"Fine," he glared at her, which was futile. His hair was mess, all tangled up in it's elastic from sleeping. Rowan laughed, watching as he grabbed the phone off the table and hold it up to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
She got off the pull out couch, wandering into the washroom to brush her teeth and pee. Then she heard Andrew's voice through the door.  
  
"Get a move on it, lady," he bellowed. "We're late for our meeting with Vince."  
  
"We are?" Rowan didn't remember having a meeting with anyone.  
  
"About you being a guest commentator and ring announcer. Remember?" His voice was impatient, and she could hear him rustling around in the living room, trying to put the bed away.  
  
Rowan flushed, washed her hands quickly, and opened the door to see Andrew with his jacket on.  
  
"I'm going to the hotel to change, and when I get back, I'll expect you to be ready." He said, a smile betraying his stern look.  
  
"Yes, dear," Rowan grinned up at him, wandering into her bedroom to retrieve her bathrobe. "Any demands on what to wear?"  
  
"Something nice," and he was gone.  
  
She sighed, wandering into bathroom and starting the shower. Steam rose around her as she scrubbed her body and shampooed her hair. Rowan thought of how nice it was to wake up in Andrew's arms. It was comfortable, familiar. And it had been too long since she had woken up in a man's arms.  
  
Rowan shook her head. Andrew was merely a friend, she shouldn't think of him that way.  
  
But the feel of his warm, muscled body on her back, his strong arms around her waist, just felt too good to deny.  
  
Growling at herself, Rowan dried off, then quickly got ready for the meeting. Dark blue three quarter length sleeved blouse, a pair of fitted black suede-like pants and chunky black shoes. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she applied lip gloss, and then sat on the couch to wait for Andrew.  
  
Waking Up--Test  
  
----------------------------  
  
Andrew awoke with Rowan in his arms. Her dark hair tickling his cheek. A moment of panic rushed through him, as he tried to remember if they had slept together. Then the memory of watching "Pump Up the Volume" came back, and Rowan falling asleep on his chest fifteen minutes into the movie.  
  
He lay there for half an hour, listening to Rowan's light breathing before she moved.  
  
"Don't move, I'm comfortable," he mumbled into her ear. He didn't want to lose the closeness he felt with her then, to lose her warmth against his chest and thighs, while he held her soft and delicate body in his arms.  
  
Then his cell phone started ringing.  
  
Andrew ignored it, pretending to still be asleep. She nudged him.  
  
"Andrew, your phone is ringing."  
  
"Let it ring," he mumbled, trying to pull her back down under the comforter. He felt like a teenaged boy with his first lay, only he hadn't even hit first base with Rowan. He just didn't want to let her go yet.  
  
Rowan laughed, fighting him off. "It might be important." She flicked his nose. Andrew winced, then propped himself up on his elbow to glare at her.  
  
"Fine." He leaned over the arm of the couch and grabbed his cell phone. "Hello?" It was Shane. Vince had been expecting them at ten o'clock that morning. They were already an hour and a half late.  
  
Andrew watched as Rowan got off the couch, and wandered into the washroom. He heard the water run as Shane got nosy on his end of the phone line.  
  
"So you took her home," it was a statement, not a question. "Did you spend the night?"  
  
"No, of course not-"  
  
"Then why are you there now?" Shane's voice was practically ginning.  
  
"Fine," Andrew sighed. "I stayed here, but we didn't do anything, just fell asleep watching a movie."  
  
"Sure, sure," Shane replied. "Whatever man."  
  
"I'm serious, Shane!" he could feel the anger rising, and it was evident in his voice, so the Boy Wonder dropped it.  
  
"Well, get a move on," Shane told him. "Dad's already pissed enough." The phone clicked as he hung up.  
  
"Get a move on it, lady," Andrew bellowed through the bathroom door. "We're late for our meeting with Vince."  
  
"We are?" She didn't remember? How much did she drink last night.  
  
"About you being a guest commentator and ring announcer. Remember?" He was trying to put the bed away before she came out of the washroom. It popped into place just as the toilet flushed. He slid his jacket on just as Rowan emerged from the washroom.  
  
"I'm going to the hotel to change, and when I get back, I'll expect you to be ready." He told her. HE didn't want to show up at the offices wearing the same thing he wore last night. Andrew didn't want anyone to think Trish's accusations had any semblance of truth.  
  
"Yes, dear," Rowan grinned up at him, and wandered into her bedroom, picking up a long and thick blue terry cloth robe. "Any demands on what to wear?"  
  
"Something nice." And on that note, Andrew left. If he didn't, he would not be able to restrain himself from trying to see Rowan in that terry robe. It wasn't sexy, it wasn't silky, but he was dying to see her in it.  
  
He shook his head. Rowan only wanted friendship, nothing else. She still wasn't over Brian's death. Andrew felt like scum thinking about her like that. But inside, he knew he wasn't only seeing her as a piece of meat. He wanted a life with her where he could see her in her terry robe in the morning before work, or at night before she got in the bath.  
  
Andrew sighed, going into his hotel room, then emerging in a change of clothing in a matter of two minutes flat. He was back in his car and on his was back to Rowan's with time to spare. 


End file.
